The present invention relates to mattress assemblies and more particularly to such assemblies that include recesses for releasably receiving bedpans.
The common way for a bedridden person to discharge body wastes is through use of a "bed pan" which is a low profile, somewhat open pan. The difficulty in using such pans is that the patient must first elevate himself or otherwise roll onto the bedpan which is necessarily above the elevation of the mattress.
Another problem is that bedpans are notorious for slipping on mattress sheets. It may go without mention that this can cause humiliating and very uncomfortable circumstances.
It therefore becomes very desirable for the convenience of the attendant and, more importantly, the relief and security of a bedridden patient especially that some form of apparatus be developed that will lower the elevation of the pan and, at the same time, keep it from undesired sliding .